Love Dust
by Rheacho
Summary: Keterpurukan Kyuhyun ketika terpisah dari Sungmin. FIC PATAH HATI. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Love Dust' Kyuhyun version./KYUMIN/YAOI/DLDR.


**~Love Dust~**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**KYUMIN ALWAYS**

**.**

**.**

'Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah'

Sudah hampir satu tahun Kyuhyun tak mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang yang paling ia kasihi. Orang yang paling berarti untuk hidupnya. Orang yang paling berharga di banding nyawanya sendiri. Orang yang paling banyak berpengaruh untuk hidupnya. Dan orang yang paling Kyuhyun rindukan sampai sekarang ini.

Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk orang itu. Menyerahkan nyawanya pun Kyuhyun rela. Asal orang itu tetap tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Orang itu, meninggalkannya dalam luka yang tak kunjung sembuh. Berapa kali pun ia berusaha melupakan orang itu, tapi sia-sia. Orang itu begitu berarti untuk Kyuhyun dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Lee Sungmin….

Dia lah…. Dialah orang yang paling Kyuhyun kasihi sampai sekarang ini. Lee Sungmin meninggalkannya. Membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk. Tak ada semangat di setiap langkahnya. Hanya ada harapan kapan Lee Sungmin akan kembali padanya.

Berbagai kenangan mengenai Lee Sungmin begitu membekas di hati dan jantungnya. Sekelebat bayangan dan siluet siluet indah sering terlihat di mata kosongnya. Banyak jejak yang Sungmin tinggalkan di benak Kyuhyun. Jejak yang tak akan pernah hilang sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah musim dingin. Dimana pertama kali mereka di pertemukan di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat kerja Sungmin. Lelaki itu—Sungmin— bekerja sebagai dokter anak. Ia membuka praktek kerja sendiri disana. Taman yang paling banyak anak-anak berkumpul. Tapi sekarang….. taman itu begitu sepi. Hanya ada tumpukan salju tak terawat. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat itu. Ingatannya kembali berputar mengenai Sungmin. Ia begitu merindukan Sungmin.

"Bodoh! Lelaki payah! Tidak berguna!" Makinya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun menendang nendang salju yang bertumpuk karena kesal. Kenangan Sungmin begitu mudah ia ingat. Sulit sekali melupakannya. Sulit sekali menghapusnya. Walau ia sudah berusaha untuk menghapus segala ingatan mengenai Sungmin, tapi….. kenangan itu kembali muncul dan lebih banyak lagi yang ia ingat. Kyuhyun menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menghangatkan dirinya dengan teh hangat.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok lelaki lusuh berjalan sempoyongan. Kyuhyun sampai di rumah. Ia masih menangis. Ia benar-benar menangis. Ia begitu merindukan Sungmin.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di ruang tamu. Seketika aroma Sungmin terkoar disana. Tawanya, rajukannya, dan semuanya terkoar disana. Kyuhyun semakin menangis. Ia dudukan tubuhnya di kursi panjang ruang tamu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku ketika melihat dua buah cangkir teh terpajang indah dan begitu jelas di bawah lemari televisi.

Cangkir teh yang sering mereka gunakan untuk menikmati teh hangat ketika berdua. Sekarang….. cangkir itu tersisa tanpa seorang pemilik. Tertegun Kyuhyun untuk sekejap. Kenapa tak ia buang? Kenapa ia tetap menyimpannya? Tentu saja karna Kyuhyun masih menganggap Sungmin ada. Walau menyakitkan, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah dua buah cangkir teh yang terpampang jelas di bawah lemari televisi. Ia buka dan ia sentuh cangkir tu. Seketika, air mata Kyuhyun mengalir. Ia terluka ketika menyadari jika tawa dan pelukan Sungmin sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ia dekap cangkir itu, ia peluk cangkir itu, menganggap bahwa itu adalah Sungmin.

Tak ada lagi cinta seperti dulu, dan tak ada lagi kasih sayang seperti dulu. Sekarang…. Hanya ada kenangan yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Percuma saja Kyuhyun bernafas. Percuma saja Kyuhyun mempertahankan hidupnya jika tanpa Sungmin di sampingnya. Itu sungguh tak ada gunanya.

'Cinta ku untuknya tertinggal seutuhnya di dalam hatiku seperti butiran debu'

.

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

.

*digebukin*

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Maappin sayaaaaaa . saya buat fic gaje ini…

Ga tau kenapa saya demen bgt sama lagu 'LOVE DUST' yg Kyuhyun nyanyiin…

Dan arti bahasa indonya saya buat fic patah hati ala Kyuhyun..

Huhuhuhu….. ini cuman drabble patah hati ala Kyuhyun di tinggal Sungmin. Abisnya…. Lagu itu kaya yg nunjukin perasaan Kyu ke Ming gitu.. #dibakar#

Maap yah kalo ga suka… kkkk~

Janji ini pertama dan terakhir bikin Fic patah hati…

Semoga suka ^^

Reader: KAGA SUKA #INJEK RHEA#

.

.

.

PAI ^^/*


End file.
